psifandomcom-20200214-history
Atmokinesis
Also called''' Meteokinesis/Meteorokinesis or Atmosphere/Weather Manipulation' is the ability to mentally manipulate the flux of the atmosphere at will, resulting in a change of weather patterns and formation of freak weather conditions. This ability allows generation of any natural weather condition, from fog and rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hailstorms, blizzards and hurricanes (and the calming or heightening of such conditions). At the higher bands, the user can even cause climate shifts (although sometimes one can only cause weather native to the area they are in). This ability is often accompained by '''Temperature-Extreme Resistance '''and high resistance to extreme weather conditions. *This ability is often linked to the user's emotions (generating lightning or hail unintentionally when the user is angry, high-velocity winds when he is afraid, etc.) *Atmokinesis often comes with a psychic restriction preventing manipulation of anything other than weather and climate patterns, as the capability to generate holes in the ozone layer, or the like, would pose the possibility of bringing harm to the user. This ability might be connected with ''Aerokinesis ''(manipulation of air) the control of the wind, ''Electrokinesis ''(manipulation of electricity), described as the control of the lightning in the clouds, and ''Thermokinesis ''(manipulation of temperature), as the control of the weather temperature. Types of Atmokinesis 'Cloud Seeding' '''Cloud Seeding' is the mental ability to "seed" clouds with one's own psychic energy, causing fluxes in the atmosphere, and changing of the weather. One with this ability, however, can only induce atmospheric phenomena pertaining to moisture (rain, sleet, hail, snow, snowstorms or blizzards, flood, etc.). This is because the user's psychic energy causes the atmosphere to flux similar to normal Atmokinesis, but only to cause the clouds to release moisture in various forms. The user may also have Atmokinesis or Storm Generation. 'Mist Generation' Mist Generation, also called Fog Generation is the psychic ability to cause moisture in the air to coalesce or to psychically lower the clouds in the sky, in order to generate fog or mist. This ability can be used to generate a personal mist patch for stealth, or blanket an entire area with a blinding fog. In addition, the user can often choose, to an extent, which areas are covered in fog or mist, and which are unaffected. One with this ability may or may not be able to control the intensity of the fog, or where it spreads (this varies with each user). 'Rain Generation' Rain Generation, also called Rain Inducing, Rain Evocation or the Pluvious Effect is the psychic ability to induce atmosphere fluxes, but only to induce rain. This ability can be used to bless the lands with a helpful drizzle, or flood towns with torrential downpours. Either way, one cannot reverse the effects; the rain must pass on its own, unless the user has the faculty Rain Calming, also called Rain Negation, Rain Suppression or Rain-Stopping. One with this ability may or may not be able to control the intensity of the rainfall, or where it falls (this varies with each user). 'Season Manipulation' Season Manipulation, also called Season Evocation or the Seasonal Effect is the psychic ability to induce factors which indicate the different seasons. Winter's days are shortest, and its nights are longest; it marked often by lower tempertures, and perhaps snowfall and snowstorms; spring's weather is typically warm and rainy, with plant life reverting (or progressing) to a more "green" state; summer has the longest days and the shortest nights, and the hottest weather; autumn is when the weather is most temperature, when leaves on certain plants change or fall off. *It is also possible that, instead of the typical ideas associated with particular seasons, the user only produces seasonal changes appropiate to their surroundings; this may imply a simple shift form the "wet season" to the "dry season" or the like. *This shifting of the seasons can be achieved by either psychic manipulation of the elements (so they match one's expectations of seasonal climate), or the temporal progession or reversion of the atmosphere's pattern of flux; either way will produce the same results. 'Storm Generation' Storm Generation is the psychic ability to induce fluxes in the atmosphere, but only to induce storms. One with this ability can only cause the sky to bring forth strong wind, rain, lightning and thunder. Although, either way, the user cannot reverse the effects; the storm must pass on its own, unless the user has the faculty Storm Calming, also called Storm Negation. This ability often occurs as a replacement for normal Atmokinesis. *Sometimes the user can only cause high winds to blow, whipping ambient sand into a sandstorm, capable of blinding foes and flaying skin (called Sandstorm Generation or Sandstorm Inducing). *''Sandstorm Generation'' is not referred to as Intense-Wind Generation or the like; that ability and Sandstorm Generation are not the same; if the user can just induce gale-force winds at will, it is called Intense-Wind Generation; however, one with the power of true Sandstorm Generation possesses a psychological limitation, prohibiting him from generating intense winds in the absence of a large amount of sand (therefore, true Sandstorm Generation is accompained by the subliminal ability to sense if the sand in one's vicinity is enough to cause a sandstorm, or at least a dust devil), while Intense-Wind Generation is the ability to generate intense wind regardless of other elemental factors. category:Psychokinesis